This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. CN CN201210246742.3 filed on Jul. 16, 2012, the entire contents are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a terminal device, and more particularly, to a terminal device capable of identifying a manner that a user holds the terminal device.
At present, more and more users start to use terminal devices such as large-screen mobile phones, tablet PCs or the like. Generally, multiple application icons or multiple virtual keys are provided on touch screens of such terminal devices. In this case, if a user holds a terminal device with one hand (left hand or right hand), the user usually has to use the other hand to operate these application icons or virtual buttons. In this case, if the user's holding manner can be determined and these application icons or virtual buttons can be rearranged based on the user's holding manner, user experience can be improved effectively.